2015-11-07 - Broken Break-In
"Just try not to draw attention," Nico says. She and Karolina are breaking into their old school in Los Angeles. It's after hours; security is light, but the doors still lock and there's those stupid metal detectors on the entrances and exits. "Can you use your magic alien powers to open a lock?" For all her stealth, Nico's still occasionally stumped by simple things. Like doors. But her lolita outfit blends in well in the dark. Karolina is still glowy. That is not helping. Even as she goes along trying to play it as sneaky as she can (Which isn't very as she's still a California blonde). "Uhm.." She's meeping softly as the two go along. "YEahhh.." Fortunately or not, Karolian's method to 'picking' a lock will just be melting it - a quick high energy lightbolt to any to just otherwise melt the insides, probably frying any electronics if any as well. Nico doesn't argue about destroying the thing, but she's been really distracted from the start. That being said, the school didn't have high-tech locks before, so the upgrades make her grumpier. "I swear, I thought the place was basically prison when we WENT here. You can tell that the 'rents were funding the place. To keep us safe. In hindsight, a lot of things make sense now." She enters the place, past the slightly glowing lock, and motions for Karo to follow. The sound of what appears to be pop music makes her slow, frown a bit. Then shake her head. "Someone's still here, you okay with this?" Karolina takes a breath and shivers as she goes ahead, "Yes. It needs done." Seh's glad Molly isn't here. And maybe at some level she's glad Chase isn't here. This is personal. "We should have known, but that was a long time ago." Her hand goes to squeeze your's then, her eyes darting along in not quite fear, but a great deal more alertness than she usually has. Nico's plan to trash their records wasn't something she wanted the Cute Bruiser involved with. For one thing, attracting attention is kind of the opposite of the goal. For the other, Molly doesn't often seem smart enough to understand. "I wish Victor could have come, would make this a lot easier." She pauses as she passes the trophy case, wincing at the picture of her in gym shorts and pigtails. Back when she was on the band. Holding Lin and Julia, smiling, with L.A. Bombers! on her half-top shirt. Besides, she had other reasons for this trip. "Burning this place down would be too good for it." She squeezes Karo's hand back, just glad she's got a friend tonight. Karolina looks quietly over at it, just nodding, "Things were a lot easier back then." LIfe was easier. She was just a normal girl. Finding her way in life. Sure she was going to make the world a better place. Sure she was human. She says, quietly, almost a little timidly for a half moment, "Do you think if you had a wish, you'd want to go back to living in denial?" Karolina is surprisingly timid. She's a sort of hero now. She's a Runaway. So why does running back and seeing all her life that was a lie hurt so much? Nico Minoru grins a bit, popping the door of the trophy case and scribbling all over the Dean's picture, then closing it just as quickly. Felt markers are often the best tools of vengeance. "You know he actually told me that I'd get a better mark if I wore tighter pants? I swear, dad should've had the place bugged earlier. Would have saved me a lot of stress." Karolina Shivers for a moment as she sees the picture. As you go to scribble over it, her hand goes to flare up and over, blasting over at the picture and melting it with a loud 'PEEP' as she just realizes what she did, "OhI'msorry." Her hand shakes for a moment. There was a reason she never was fully honest or open about what she was with her parents, and a reason she was so terrified of their disproval. Nico Minoru smirks at the minor fire, but quickly puts it out before the place goes up. That would be bad. "Aw, he won't see my artwork now. Let's move." Suddenly she's serious again, and moving through the school toward the front hall offices. Old memories tell her that the dean's room is the fourth on the left, past the security office. "Can you tone down the light til we...crap, hide!" Security guard starts coming down the hallway, and he's sure to spot the walking nightlight! Karolina lets out a peep, quickly going to tone down her light as much as possible, letting out a series of quiet curses, "He's not gonna notice we smashed anything, right?" She goes to try and yank Nico along after her then, going to try and quickly move along with the other girl then as the two would probably scramble to try and get themselves a bit of cover, her trying to glimpse the movement of the guard. In the dark. Nico Minoru moves with Karo into the alcove behind the statue of Saint Peters, which always creeped her out. It was so totally out of place in this building, but some famous guy paid for it so there it was. Like a lot of her life; absurd but rich so fuck logic. She's got a hold of Karo in some odd ways, but it keeps them out of the flashlight as the guard passes. Oddly, he's talking to himself. 'Little bodies, catch them in the dark. Can't hide from me, won't get away. Muscles, skin under their...clothes...' Okay, maybe that's why he's not the daytime security guy. Nico shivers til he goes away. Creepy bastard. Karolina darts along with Nico, shivering as she goes to press up against the statue to use it as cover. Going to try and listen quietly, she resists the urge to use her powers and.. With her and Nico going to duck together, she ends up squirming a little close - or maybe it's Nico. The light blush would otherwise be visible, but Karolina isn't going to admit it anytime soon (likely as Xavinw ould kill her but still). She remains still, letting him go along, and she takes a breath, "So, you do have more in mind than just drawing mustaches on all our yearbook pictures right?" Nico considers ending that particular guard's career, but that'd entail dealing with him more and he creeps her the hell out. "Steal our physical files, delete our computer records. Xavin says it'll cause an investigation of the school if I apply for a government scholarship and the records come up as blatantly tampered with. I want this place BROKEN." She really has a vile, resentful mind when she does revenge. "The staff here has more dirt on them than anyplace I've ever heard of. We get an investigation going, this place is going to be crawling with CIA in a week." She pauses, noticing that her hand's tightened around Karolina's butt cheek, and blinks. Then blushes, letting go. "Um." Moves out into the hallway, trying not to notice too hard. Karolina nods and shivers a bit, "And let's hope they bury anything deep they get and never let it see the light of day." What most scares Karolina? That there might be more things like their parents here. After all, it's not like there couldn't be more to the PRide than just six families after all. The timidness in her is reflective in that quick bit of fear. Then, she lets out a quiet peep over at where Nico's hand is, and she quickly chirps over softly, "For luck." And goes to try and steal a quick kiss of the other girl before the move on. Nico Minoru blushes a little more, which shows on her pale skin in the moonlight. And the security lighting, which isn't as romantic. Aw, fuck it, she pauses and drops a smooch right on Karo's lips that's gone as fast as it arrives, before she's at the door to the main office and cracking it open. Carefully. Business. But she believes in luck. Then she's inside, and looking for the computer. "Check the back room, they've got to have our records secure. I mean, we're the PRIDE kids." Normally that'd sound like she was bragging. Not for her, it sounds more like she's going to be sick. The Pride kids files are going to be the most important ones in the goddamn building. Guaranteed. Karolina nods over and goes to sweep around, "They're gonna have better security on them than just leaving them out in the open.." That's what she's trusting NIco over for. What if there are other supervillain kids who go to the school? What if this is secretly the school all the supervillains send their kids to? IT would explain the really icky girls in volleyball! She goes to poke her head in the back room, giving it a quick visual search as she pokes her head around, trying to stay as quiet as she can and hold back her normal chatterable impulses. Karolina calls out to Nico timidly, "Uhm, NIco? What would our files look like?" SHe sees an administrator's computer, some generic drawers scattered about and desks.. Crap, they should have brought Victor. Nico Minoru fumbles with the computer, grumbling. "I hate these things. Probably look like a couple of boxes of papers, look for the file room. It can't possibly be that big." Of course, it very well can be, but Nico has never been IN the file room of a major Los Angeles private school. She has no idea what she's sending Karo into. Of course, the first thing she finds as she boots the computer up is a password screen. Which makes her stop, cold. "Frack. Um. You good with hacking? I should have asked for a backdoor program or something." she starts wondering what to do if she just...can't get in. Karolina goes to poke her head over into another room after fumbling with a back room, "Uhm, Nicooo? There's.." She's currently staring through what are several hundred filing cabinets that are piled high and wide throughout the room in meticulous arrangements. W hat's -worse- is that this is just the first of several File Rooms, each of which is labeled with just one or two letters at teh top of it. "Nicco, uhm.. I think this is bigger than the shcool." Karolina goes to scramble for a guidebook, grabbing a file folder that looks like a map and fumbling through it. WHich is written in a secretary's shorthand, which by her standards might as well be CYrillic. Not at this moment certain that their powers and combat training has properly prepared them for this kind of task, Nico comes up behind Karolina, glad that the girl has the ability to manifest flashlights, and whistles a little. "I heard Julie Staffing tell me once that she'd found a dead body in here. I told her she was on crack." Doesn't seem so unwilling to believe, right now. At that moment, the security zombie guy walks by the door, shining his flashlight in through the covered windows. Nico ducks automatically, dragging Karo down with her. She whispers, "Okay, we have two options. I break out the deus ex magica, or we get the hell out and come back with reinforcements." Karolina errs, "They already will see that we defaced things and it probably won't take them much to figure out who did it.." Because really a bunch of minor vandalism targeted at members of the Pride kids will be hard to notice. "And I'm not going to let you stab yourself Nico." It's not worth it seeing her best friend have to skewer herself to make their way through this. Nico Minoru figures that burning the Dean's picture should be considered a public service personally. "The Dean's got more enemies than Obama," she murmurs, still annoyed. But her tactical brain is saying to get out and plan better. "We call it a reconnaisance mission and I don't have to stab myself? I'd rather not leave blood traces, I'm pretty sure that guy in the hallway isn't actually human and I'd rather not...just not." Still, she's got a few ideas of what to do to make this work. Next time. "I'm thinking come back with a hacking program on a flash drive...and a few more bodies for searching." Karolina nods over at NIco, squirming a moment, "Yeah. But we'll have to sneak into here." She never was -sure- that thes chool had anything to do with the Pride, but she wouldn't put it past the place, and they're likely to have heavy firepower on hand. Also, she thinks.. "Uhm, Nico, if this place isn't setup like a supervillain hideout, they.. Probably wouldn't actually have any bad stuff here or anything." Because, do you really want to have a place that has supervillain kids attending school have supervillain parents come in really pissed for parent teacher conferences? Nico Minoru crosses her legs, still staying low so she won't screw with the guard. "What do you suggest then?" she says, or whispers. She's not sure what Karo is suggesting, and what the girl's said has led her to think that she both wants them to go, and wants them to stay. Which is confusing. "I mean, we can just...look for our names, I think that might work. I might be able to get Xavin to hack the mainframe without being on site, actually." Karolina tries to think of how to put it over into words, "Uhm, we're used to supervillains being sorta like that guy with the cat in the James Bond movies." Which thier parents never were. "I think any really nasty evil ickie stuff is probably gonna be buried really deep as I'm pretty sure the school wouldn't want to be blown up by our evil moms and dads." Nico rubs her head with both hands, digging her fingers into her skull underneath the black mane of hair. She stops after a moment, staring at the ceiling, and says, "I thought you knew how to handle the files," as she slumps against Karolina. She sighs, ironically comfy given the situation. "I never thought we were going to get dirt on the 'rents, Karo. Hell, we lived with them all our lives and never came across anything, they're ...they were good at hiding their dirt." A quick headshake as she tries to reorient on what to do now that the plan's basically a bust. "I was hoping, y'know...mostly just to stop the bullshit that the staff here pull every day. Make the kids lives a little better. Cut down on the sexual harassment a bit." She turns, looking at Karo with a bit of a forced smile. "Live to fight another day?" She's actually okay with coming back later. With guns. Or Molly, same thing really. Karolina nods over and sighs, "If we come with Molly we'll level the place. If we come with Chase we'll have to deal with him trying to smash everything in sight. And I don't want to make this Klara or Xavin's fight." Her hand wobbles a little bit. "But you're right. We should come back here another time and be ready. Have an idea of what we're up against, and then be ready to sneak around some and get our records." She's normally not one for doing research, but she does guess they're not going to find what they're after scouring blindly and poking thier way through the computer system. She tentatively sister-fists you, "So we have Victor or Chase make us a computer virus, figure out how the records were arranged, and sneak in later?" Nico Minoru sighs. It's a long, drawn-out sigh. She rolls her head, looking around, about to agree. We go, sneak out, plan, worry, take more time, sneak in, and her head stops, and her planning brain melts, and suddenly Nico is laughing. Openly, not giving a flying f*ck who hears, and pointing at the wall in the staff break room with her pale, shaking finger. "Or we use the password to the computer that's posted on the god damn wall right there and do what we came here for right now." Nico might need Karo's help with it, though. She's busy clinging to Karolina's shoulders as she tries to keep it down. Honest, she's trying. There's just a loud WHOMP then as Karolina facefaults over into you as well. That has you wriggling up against her, and your hands on her bottom and her hands on your bottom then and the two girls trying to avoid breaking out into mad laughter and being caught by security pressed up against one another just -that- way then as Karolina tries to hold her finger sover her mouth as you rubbed up against her to also avoid mad giggles. Five minutes later, Karolina and Nico are sneaking out. "Think we over-did it?" Nico asks, as the two are leaving. She looks intensely evil right now, and far too amused for her age and outfit. Which might have something to do with the computer being set up just the way they like it. It also might be related to the side track they'd gotten into for no good reason. But it was really therapeutic. Karolina nods over at Nico, "Yes, though I think all those pictures you uploaded over from those awful Internet sites were a little meanie.." Even by the standards of the Runaways, there are limits with things, even related to thier parents as the two sneak along, heading out. The lipstick-drawn 'loser' on the Dean's window was a nice touch too.